Hidden Toes
by Percyfection1
Summary: After falling and breaking her legs severely Annabeth has to stick on a bed for a month to heal. Once she realizes that sitting on a bed for a month while being fed would ruin her skinny, model-like body, she gets frustrated. As she tried to lose the weight she gained, she realizes that it's not as easy. Read as she slowly gains weight. I do not own the characters.
1. Hidden Toes: Part 1

Note to self: when making a new cabin, remember to make sure the roof is capable of holding our weight.

I climbed up the ladder to the top of the cabin that I helped design for the new campers. As I set my foot down on the roof it created a creaking sound. I ignored it and set my second foot on the roof. I walked to the middle of it only to fall through, hearing a sharp crack. I cried out in pain as the dust settled around me. I tried to move my legs but they didn't move. The construction workers ran into the building. They yelled out my name.

"Over here! I think my legs are broken!" I shouted back, notifying them where I was. Soon they found me and lifted me off to the infirmary.

 **2 hours later…**

Apparently, I had broken both of my legs pretty severely. Ambrosia or nectar didn't help; it only eased the pain but that was it. Soon Percy rushed into the infirmary room, looking like he'd just ran a marathon. He breathed quickly and heavily and sweated out a waterfall. The doctors estimated that I'd be in bed for at least a month or less. Percy explained that he'd try and devote as much time by my side as possible. I said it wasn't necessary but he insisted.

My entire legs were in a white cast that had been signed by a couple of demigods. The handwriting was atrocious but I appreciated the thought. I hated the fact that I would be stuck in a bed for a month. Who knows all the opportunities that I'd miss? I would be able to complete two new cabins. All the things I've been through only to be temporarily handicapped by a stupid, weak roof! It frustrated me!

 **2 months later…**

My two months seemed to pass by faster than I expected. The only thing that sucked about it was that I felt like a liability, an obstacle. Percy would sometimes feed me despite the fact that I could feed myself. He kept on insisting and I kept on denying but eventually, it got annoying to where I just gave in. It was sweet that he wanted to take care of me, but it made me feel like a baby.

My months consisted of: breakfast, T.V. or sleep; lunch, T.V. or sleep; dinner, T.V. until I fell asleep. Usually, Percy or a doctor would bring me the food. It really sucked. I tried to see if I could get a computer or some device but, of course, demigods can't have devices without attracting monsters. So I just laid there probably getting fat.

When the doctors announced that I was able to break free from my casts and the bed. I immediately wanted to get up and stand. Of course I couldn't since the casts still restrained me. The doctors undid the velcros and the wraps. I slowly swung my feet off the bed. It felt good to stretch out my legs. That's when I noticed that I had more flab than usual. My legs looked bigger than normal as well. Great. I gained weight. I sighed in exasperation. "I need to lose this weight. Now!" I demanded, not really expecting to lose weight at the exact moment.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but your bones are fragile. Exercise could possibly break them again. You'll have to take small walks for now. But no treadmill or hikes. We understand that you've gained weight. Sitting in bed for that long and eating doesn't do anyone's figure too it makes you feel any better, no one will notice. It's not that noticeable," the doctor explained as he held his wooden clipboard.

"This is outrageous! Someone should've warned me before I sat on a bed for approximately a month!" I expressed, causing the sleeping patients to wake up. I stomped my feet only to cry out in pain. "Ouch! Was not expecting that!"

Percy came in. He looked surprised and happy to see me standing. "Hey, Wise Girl. Good to see you standing up. You good?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Percy! Apparently! Sitting on a bed for a month gets you a bit fatter! And I'm pissed!" I pull up my shirt, stopping it right below my breasts. The pajamas that I usually wore every night had seemed to get smaller and a bit of my stomach hung over it. Percy gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Uh, Annabeth, you look great. It's just a tiny love muffin. That's it. You're still hot as ever. Plus you look good with a little bit of weight!" Percy exclaimed.

"Hmph," I grunted in disagreement. "I will lose this weight," I declared. I sat back on the bed letting out a sigh.

"Annabeth, we'll have to run a few x-rays and whatnot so you just sit right here while we get the medical equipment ready," the doctor explained. He turned around following a pair of nurses into what I assumed was the x-ray room. Percy sat next to me on the bed.

"C'mon. It's not that bad," he said with a smirk. He began to poke at my stomach. I maintained my expression which was frustrated. He faked a sad face and then returned to poking my stomach which only caused me to get a bit more frustrated before he pecked my cheek. I couldn't help myself but smile. I laid my head upon his shoulder in which he laid his head upon my resting head. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," I replied with the expected. Soon the doctors returned.

"We're ready. Want to take the wheelchair, crutches, or want to try yourself?" He asked. I was determined to walk over to the x-ray room without any type of support.

"I'll walk. I'm sure it'll be fine," I declared. I stood up, steadying myself with the bed frame. I let go of the bed frame, standing in one place but shaking like an earthquake. "C'mon, Annabeth. You can do this," I cheered myself on. I took one step forward which reminded me of the old Christmas movie. I place one foot forward, then the other foot, then the other foot. I did this till I was able to lean against the infirmary walls. Percy and the doctors watched me, occasionally giving me a cheer or two. I used the wall as a support until I realized that relying too much on the wall defeated my purpose of not using any type of support. I pushed myself off, almost losing my balance as if I was on a thin wire that was spread across a deep canyon. As I got closer to the door, I slowly got the hang of it. It was like riding a bicycle!

I only had a few more steps to the door before I fell down and hit the floor face first, instantaneously knocking myself out.

I woke up again in the infirmary bed. I opened my eyes which were a bit blurry. "Wha-what happened? Did I make it?" I asked no one. Percy came into my vision but his face looked a bit different. "You almost made its, Sweetheart. Sadly though you hit the floor pretty hard and knocked yourself out. But you're alright!" My boyfriend explained. He put something into my mouth which crumbled once it hit my tongue. It tasted amazing! Instantly my vision cleared and I was a bit more conscious of what was happening. Figures so much for an independent Annabeth!


	2. Hidden Toes Part 2

I stayed in the infirmary for a few more days until they sent me off with crutches and a wheelchair. They helped me get used to walking again. I was a bit pissed that I had fallen off and knocked myself out but I guess it's what happens when your hubris gets in the way. Percy tried his best to help but the best he could do was cheer me on and try to get me to believe that I wasn't fat. I threw his comments aside and constantly tried to lose weight in bed. Sometimes I would try to starve myself only to be fed more in case. I absolutely hated it.

 **2 days later…**

I slowly walked down the steps of the Athena cabin. Malcolm, my brother, helped me down. I tried to tell him that I didn't need his help but he was stubborn. I made it down and sat in my wheelchair. I hated sitting in the wheelchair, I swore I was getting fat each minute I sat on that stupid thing. Sadly though I couldn't quite face a hill yet with my crutches so the wheelchair was the only way to get to the Big House for food. Malcolm pushed me to the Big House where I soon converted to using my crutches. I made my way into the Big House only to be met with pitch blackness. It seemed that the lights had been switched off and I was a bit early than normal. I switched on the light only to be surprised by a series of "Happy Birthday's" It took a me a while to realize that it was July 12th. The day I was born, or well, created from the mind of Athena.

A camper placed a large cake on the table. It was outlined on the edges with pink frosting that I guessed was strawberry. It had two layers: the bottom was chocolate and the top was vanilla. "Aw. Guys, you didn't have to!" I exclaimed. Soon we started to eat dinner. Campers came up to me and hugged me saying that I looked beautiful and happy birthday. I guessed that the camp felt bad about me breaking both my legs that they threw me a birthday party. A day with my boyfriend and some friends was sufficient, but the birthday party was well needed and nice.

As I took a bite of the cake, I instantly fell in love with the flavor. The chocolate was incredibly rich in flavor and melted in my mouth. The strawberry icing tasted like an actual strawberry. "Oh, my gods. This cake is beyond delicious. Who could possibly make something this good?" I asked the camper who was cutting the cakes into triangles.

"Hestia gifted it. She said she made it," the camper said as he placed more pieces of cake on plates. I looked at the cake only to notice that it reappeared each cut time the camper took off a piece.

"Am I going crazy or is the cake replenishing itself?" I asked, puzzled. Campers nodded before grabbing another piece. I quickly finished my cake and grabbed another plate and scarfed it down. I moaned in its delicacy. "This is absolutely delicious." I grabbed a 4th plate before realizing that I was maybe having too much. Soon the day passed. We sang songs, played a quick game of tag, I cuddled with Percy. I went asleep satisfied with my day.

I woke up tired. I stood up and stretched, my shit lifting to where my stomach was exposed to the cold, morning air. If I had an emotion to express how I felt once I looked in the mirror to see that my stomach had grown, it'd be outraged. I couldn't believe it! Stupid me enjoyed the cake that I decided to have 4 pieces!

My normal sleep attire was a bit tight against my waist. My stomach had grown more, no longer fitting in my shirt. A red mark that stretched from my left leg to my right leg was left probably from my expanded waist and stomach. It was a bit itchy but nothing I couldn't handle. Luckily, I didn't have a double chin. I walked to the bathroom and stood on the weight. Last time I weighed myself was 2 days before my birthday. I had weighed 145 pounds; now I weighed 150 pounds. It didn't seem like a lot but to me, it was a lot. I let out a very long exasperated sigh and walked over to my bed where I fitted on my jeans which were tighter than usual. I threw on a shirt that I had bought once only to realize that it was bigger than me. I walked to the Big House, deciding whether to starve myself for the day. That's when I remembered that if I didn't eat, then doctors would get mad. Once again, Malcolm pushed me to the Big House.

 **3 days later…**

I had finally gotten used to walking again. I didn't need crutches or a wheelchair, although I couldn't exercise yet. I had gained a bit since I last weighed myself. Last I checked I weighed 154. My underwear and bra was starting to get smaller; my clothes never seemed to be comfortable; and stretch marks were starting to appear. Percy noticed but never said anything.

"Hey, Wise Girl. How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm doing great, Seaweed Brain. Just a bit tired. That's all," I replied. We walked to the lake and sat down on the pier - our feet dangling off the pier. We stared at the water that seemed calmer than usual. I had my head laid on Percy's shoulder. "Percy, you can say it."

"Say what?" He asked, probably confused on what exactly I meant.

"That I'm getting fat. I'm not dumb. I know you realized earlier," I confronted him.

"Eh. You're not really fat. Just gained a bit of flab. If I had to be honest, it's fine. Kinda hot," he admitted as his free shoulder shrugged.

"Love you, Seaweed Brain," I told him.

"Love you too, Wise Girl," he replied.


	3. Hidden Toes: Part 3

**Hi! Sorry for not posting much. Finals and school got in the way. I'm bored and currently writing this at 1:00 AM.**

I hate hate hate how much I've been gaining. It's becoming a lot more evident now. My thighs are fuller now. My defined jaw was slowly going away. My ass was getting bigger and my boobs just kept getting bigger. I hated gaining weight. I keep gaining, and as much as I try to stop, something just gets me fatter.

Percy wasn't helping either. He kept bringing me food, almost as if he wanted to see me get fatter. We kept going on dates and he always suggested eating a little bit, which I always refused.

Most of my clothes no longer fit me. My underwear is getting smaller and smaller; marks from my tight underwear are left on my skin; and I'm not getting any skinnier any time soon.

I paced the room, the other Athena kids watching me. They kept telling me to sit down since I kept pacing furiously. I refused, picking up the pace. I still couldn't really exercise. Supposedly my bones were still _too_ fragile for any serious exercise. I finally sat down after minutes of thinking. I decided to fast. I would fast for hours and then finally eat. Of course, Percy probably wouldn't approve of it. So I just had to lie to him. That simple.

 **2 days later**

That plan failed miserably. Percy and some other campers found out. I had lost a bit of weight. Just a bit. Until Percy realized when we started our canoeing lessons. I had almost passed out from the activity. I soon confessed when he became very concerned.

Sometimes I just want to kill my boyfriend. As adorable as he is, he can get on my nerves pretty easily.

 **2 days later**

I gained even more weight. Stretch marks were beginning to appear. My thighs were getting bigger. Any day now and they would touch. Now when I laid down, a double chin appears. I had outgrown most of my clothes now so I had to buy more. I just couldn't stand it.

 **Ya I know. Pretty bad. Again… It's almost 2 AM and I'm bored. Till next time.**


End file.
